Chapter 1
Stone World is the first chapter of the manga Dr. Stone. Synopsis The day every human on the planet turned to stone... Taiju tells his best friend Senku that he has decides to tell Yuzuriha the girl he has loved for the last 5 years his feelings. Senkuu who is apart of the Science Club, gives Taiju a love potion that has a "10 Billion percent chance of working if he consumes it". But because Taiju doesn't want to rely on a "Underhanded Trick" and decides to do it "fair and square" by confess to Yuzuriha under a Camphor Tree in the School Yard. During the time Taiju tries to confess to Yuzuriha a giant flash of light appears across the sky, Taiju pushes Yuzuriha telling her to grab on to the Camphor Tree as he tries to protect her from the giant flash of light he quickly turns to stone. Panning over a few pages you see everyone around the world has turned to stone and devastation following in suit as all moving objects controlled by humans come crashing down, Whether that's cars crashing into one another or planes falling down from the sky. You hear the people suddenly realize they can't speak nor move as they lose consciousness during their bodies solidification. During that time Taiju pledges that he's not going to die despite realizing that his body has gone solid like a statue. As Taiju is in his statue state, he retells that during the morning there was a commotion about a Bird Statue that had fallen from the sky into a garden. upon realizing that he has seen this bird before he picks it up and rushes to the nearest Animal Hospital wondering how has the feathers of this bird turned to stone. Taiju arrives at the Animal Hospital to see his crush Yuzuriha saying "You really never think anything through do you?", "Besides there is no way that sculpture is a real bird!" and "Why are you taking it to a Animal Hospital?". Taiju completely embarrassed says "You're right!, Sorry! For being so stupid..." For her to surprise him by pulling out another bird statue saying "and look at that! its another one! Another embarrassing person who doesn't think anything through either! my good!" They both laugh at whats happened. As Taiju experiences the days, months and years pass by in his solid stone state his conviction of love only gets strong as he pledges again that "he will keep living on sheer will and that no matter how many months it takes he will not die" during that time you see civilization fall as natural disasters and erosion takes effect on all man made structures bringing it back to its original look before humans populated the world, Thus whipping humanity from the face of the earth once again. Taiju breaks free from his statue state to see that plant life has taken over the world once again as he wonders across the land and sees hundreds of broken and non broken stone statues he comes to realization his true situation. So he decides to head for that fateful Camphor Tree where he hopes to see Yuzuriha in her stone state. Luckily over time the Camphor Tree had snugly wrapped its roots around Yuzuriha protecting her from the passing of time. As Taiju repents to Yuzuriha that he wasn't able to protect her, he realizes that she was the one who protected him for being his reason to survive the passing of time, he than confesses to her stating he will save her and awake her from being a stone statue. As he is confessing to her he sees Kanji written on the tree saying "Head down the river, you great big oaf" hysterically realizing that Senkuu wrote that he follows what the tree says, to see his long lost friend say "Kukuku... So you finally woke up, 'eh? You great big oaf." After a heartfelt reunion, Senku states that "As of today it is October 5th in the year 5738AD." he jokingly than says "How long you planning on sleeping in, Huh?" You than find out that Senkuu has been awake working for half a year waiting for Taiju to wake and has been counting the time it took until he woke. The chapter ends with Senku taking Taiju to the tree house he had made and showing him all the items he had created that would be key for there survival as well as the keys to rebuilding civilization form ground zero. Trivia * The Love Drug claimed by Senku was gasoline refined from the plastic bottle caps. The molecular structure of polythene with hydrocarbons spliced off the gasoline. chapter 1 p8 Characters Category:Chapters